


First Friend

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Best Friends, Cousins, Fanart, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: Lily's never had a big sister, but she imagines if she did, she'd be a lot like Rose.





	First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of time to clean this up and - you know - finish the background. Since we were short artists this year, I figured I'd share anyway. Cheers.

[](https://imgur.com/G6qLZob)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
